


Haunted Housemate

by NiamhyCS



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, And a plot, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Ghosts, Lesbian Character, Might make a second chapter?, Or a full story if I have the motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamhyCS/pseuds/NiamhyCS
Summary: Georgina is a rich girl, who just happens to be an impulsive disaster lesbian. To avoid being married off to a man of her parents choosing she runs off to a haunted manor left to her by her grandmother (also a lesbian), but what will happen when she starts to befriend her ghostly housemate?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Haunted Housemate

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved historical books and movies but struggled to find any stories of the... homosexual variety, so I made one myself. I hope you like it!  
> (Title may be subject to change if I can think of a better one)

Georgina was the eldest daughter of the wealthy Blissett family, who planned to marry her off an equally wealthy suitor. However, as a lesbian, Georgina had her doubts about this arrangement. She decided there wasn’t much she can do about it (except ward off all potential suitors for as long as possible) until her equally gay grandmother passed on, leaving Georgina all her wealth and a large manor in the countryside, which Georgina promptly moved to, much to her parents annoyance.

She soon discovered why her grandmother did not live in this mansion though, when she noticed a wailing spirit following her from room to room. She realised that this would be the moment when most people would run back to the city to live with their parents again, or at least find a new house, but ultimately decided that she'd rather live alone on the off chance she'll meet a beautiful, like-minded girl than be forced to marry any of the suitors she's had the displeasure of meeting. So, she stayed.

In fact, she began to attempt to make conversation with the spirit as she went about her day, and soon had no fear of it at all. About a week after she moved in, as she wondered aloud about a book she'd been reading, a faded girl-like figure materialised in front of her and tilted her head.

"Why have you not left yet?" She questioned, her soft voice creating a vague echo around the mansion. "All but you would have left by now."

Georgina was speechless. Though she had assumed the spirit was 'human' enough to understand her rambling, she had never considered that it would be a person's ghost.

She quickly composed herself, transforming her awestruck expression into her trademark grin. "I wanted to stay." She answered simply.

The girl’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?" She asked again. "Why would you want to stay?"

The _with me_ wasn't said, but Georgina still heard it. "You're not so bad," She smirked. "Besides, I don't exactly plan on bringing any gentlemen back here, so I'm glad for the company." The girl blinked, still confused, but didn't ask again. Georgina watched as her form dissipated, seeming to leave nothing but air.

Slightly shaken by this unexpected encounter, Georgina was hesitant to return to her previous rambling, in case her ghostly housemate was annoyed by it. After a few moments of silence, the girl reformed looking sheepish.

"You can keep talking if you want. Its... nice." The girls pale face was dusted with what Georgina could only assume was the ghostly equivalent of a blush.

"Okay," She said, barely holding back a grin. The girl nodded awkwardly as she began to fade, before Georgina stopped her. "Before you... disappear again, allow me to formally introduce myself." She stood from her large armchair before sinking into something somewhere between a bow and a curtsy. "My name is Georgina Blissett. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss...?"

The girl hesitated as if she'd forgotten what to call herself. "Eliana," She decided.

"Eliana," Georgina repeated thoughtfully, "I like that." The two made eye contact for a few seconds before Georgina returned to her book. _Hmm, where was I?_ She wonders.

As if mind-reading is a power that ghosts have – _which it very well could be,_ Georgina reasons, _it’s not like_ I _have any experience being a ghost_ – the girl, Eliana, drifts across the room until she’s behind Georgina’s chair looking over her shoulder, and points to where she had been reading earlier with a slender, pale finger. Georgina felt a strange warmth as she realised Eliana must have been paying attention to her thoughtless speech to have been able to find her place so easily.

“Thank you.” She turned to Eliana, who promptly vanished, but not before Georgina once again saw her flushed, awkward expression. She chuckled lightly, scanning the page in front of her, before relaunching her spoken essay of sorts, keeping in mind her new audience.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for similar stories so this could become a series if anyone enjoys it? Please let me know what you think and what time periods/settings you'd like to see. Requests are welcome! :)


End file.
